


认真你就输了

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 真人无关。
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

想看那种爱意浓的发不出散不去，盲目地对着一个对象灌注的人，最好是个名不见经传的小写手，每天吭哧吭哧码字只为了唯一的读者看，读者点啥他写啥，也不做宣传，也不往别的平台上发，每次的更新传到两人的对话框里，看着读者回的那么两行欣喜的夸奖文字，以及读者偶尔在公开平台上语焉不详的称赞，对自己有个专属写手这件事很满意，他也就满足地笑了，握着手机看着那几行字沉沉睡去。然而好景不长，即使他这边一直在毫无保留地倾倒爱意，读者那边并没有收到，读者只当他是个人很好的写手，而真正的恋人不止如此，还要另寻，读者找到爱人之后掩不住雀跃地跟他炫耀，一向玩弄文字得心应手的他那次却失了准头，根本没看出来，也可能他只是自欺欺人、不想承认吧，读者看他痴呆呆的，只能说明，同时在读者群里公开了喜事。所有人都祝福读者；读者和爱人真是一对璧人，情投意合、十分相配，唯一的就是爱人与读者相隔万里，实际上的交流还要靠网络的支持。就像写手和读者一样。就好像写手和读者一样。明确读者已心有所属的那天，写手没有更新平常日更的文，那篇甜蜜爱情喜剧，他内心的痛苦盖过了创作所需的感情，这必须有个宣泄出口，他拖过键盘，新建文档，在连载里幸福美满的两个角色的爱情走到了尽头，他愤恨地安排着剧情，凭什么，为什么我写出的这么甜蜜的爱情故事永远不会发生在我自己身上？当天的更新字数花在了泄愤的虐文上，他斟酌了下，当做匿名作品发表出去。点击和点赞数比例极为难看。他扯着嘴角笑了，当然了，谁愿意看字字淬着毒的悲情故事呢。

然而写手的激烈感情来得快去得也快；就像他每天书写别人的爱情来倾诉自己当日分的感情一样，他把痛苦写作实体后就不再去想。他对读者满溢的爱未曾改变，只是更隐晦了。他更加小心地避开读者和爱人同时出现在群里的场合，努力不要插进两人之间的对话。群里其他人都没有发现异端，热恋中的人就是自我而排他的，大家都心领神会地回避，他也只是其中一个。他更加疯狂地在更新中注感情；每天他写完，看着屏幕上的文字，惊得笑了。他简直不信自己情感的爆发还能一日日地更强，浓到化不开的地步；然而他只是个码字的啊，他只能把感情塞给文中角色，在虚拟世界中诠释，要他真正开口去说，他张不开嘴啊。况且虽然写手时不常地也写些分手文学、出轨文学，但他绝不会主动去拆自己喜欢的人的感情，如果他爱的人能够幸福的话——如果他爱的人的爱给了别人，但看到他的文字也会开心的话——那他也不求什么回报了。爱他有的是，爱是情感泛滥的写手所能给的最多的东西，要是读者愿意要，那就让读者迷迷糊糊地领着吧。他发表了今日更新，比往常多些，他精疲力尽地倒在床上，凌晨想睡却睡不着，每天掏干净内里情感的他都只是具空壳，要等到第二天新的一轮爱意补充他才会又活过来。他勉强睡过去几小时；挣扎着惊醒的那次发现读者已经起床了，正在群里和大家聊天。他看了看话题，不是他能掺和的，于是回到私聊页面告诉读者他更新了；他想了想要不要说这次他拼命写到了读者一直想看的剧情，又觉得提前打破惊喜不好，于是什么都没说，锁了手机、抱着期待入睡，再次醒来却发现读者还没回他，期间却都在群里活跃。他有些慌了，虽然他从未指望读者拿相同的感情给他回报，即使他曾幻想，现在也被读者和爱人在一起的事实打破了；但一句夸奖的话，哪怕只是夸他的作品，他还是想看的。借着零星的一点点甜头他就能坚持下去；但是好歹总要给一点嘛。熬夜带来的头痛和胸闷让他意识模糊，睁了大半天没休息的眼睛也在酸，他迷蒙之中打出一行字，发了出去。

喜欢吗。

他立时清醒了。感情细腻又擅长玩弄文字的他怎会不知道，这话看起来有多容易被误会；然而即使聊天软件能轻松地编辑乃至删除消息，他还是没有动。就让他任性这一次吧。不过他最终还是补上了一个字的解释。

文。

这下读者就不会误会了。他被这一出闹得脑子清醒起来，索性抱着电脑躺在床上敲字。不是今天的更新，是些有的没的，他本能地觉得现在内心的感受值得一写，要记录下来；他正在键盘上十指翻飞，屏幕右下角弹了作者的回复，虽然被输入法挡了大半，但他一看露出的代码便知，是读者经常用的表示激动心情的emoji。那串字符读者也用，他自己也用，读者的爱人也用，群里的每个人每天平均都能发出十好几个，才不会有一点点真挚的感情在里面。

他什么也没说，继续打字。这就够了。今日的感情补给已经就位。他还能接着写。


	2. Chapter 2

或许在写手最丰富的想象力里他也曾幻想过他和读者的碰面。那该是很浪漫吧，创作者和他的缪斯，他的动力源泉，他的情感支柱。但写手下一秒就意识到，读者的爱人也在幻想中跟了过来，站在读者身后，笑意盈盈地和他握手，感谢他每天的更新让读者很开心。他会躺在怀里给我念，跟我炫耀他有个这么懂他喜好的写手，爱人感激地对他说，你的作品给我们两人都带来了很多甜蜜回忆呢！而写手只能笑，只能客套地先是握住读者爱人，再握住读者的手，谢谢喜欢，你们喜欢就好，我就满意了——然后幻想就断在这里，写手想不下去了。其实他完全不了解读者以及爱人，这是文学创作的大忌，不做深刻的角色分析就安插剧情只能卡在一处继续不下去。然而他也从未和读者有任何与作品之外话题的对话，聊其他的东西太过私人，读者在群里和大家插科打诨时的形象又不足信，要是只看群里公开形象的话，大家也会觉得写手是个阳光活泼积极向上的人……不，他想要了解读者更多，然而这就是个死胡同，出于对读者和爱人恋情的尊重他要回避刺探隐私的话题，而不讨论这些问题他又没法深入理解读者……有时他就干脆放弃了，随意给读者安插一个人格，幻想着一篇爽文，他臆想读者终于有一天察觉的他的爱意，可能是读者终于看懂了他字里行间藏的感情，可能是他被自己日复一日的坚持更新打动，可能是他们聚在一起的那天都喝了酒，把一切问题推给酒精，反正读者知道了他在盲目地爱着他，而且读者也没有惊恐厌恶害怕，读者的爱人也不知情——不要骂了，这不就是写手脑海中自己中心的爽文吗——写手可能坐在自己家里正在写当日的更新，然后读者突然冲进屋里，头一次和读者单独相处吓得写手灵活的手指都僵了，他迟钝地转过身来，读者会跟他确认他的感情，用大吼还是低语都没问题，反正读者终于弄清楚写手的确天天都往他身上泼洒爱意，而他一直盲目地受着；读者会作何反应呢？写手随意挑了一个，读者可能会直接凑上前去抱他，十几个月未曾和任何活人身体接触的写手被这一搂就晕了头，双脚发软，读者像阅读他每次更新那样读着他的脸，他会看出他急促的呼吸又加快了些吗？读者俯下头；写手的心脏在胸腔里搏动，把热浪一波波发散到四肢百骸。读者要吻他吗？初次见面就接吻是不是速度太快，那他们第二次见面要干什么，第五次、十次、一百次呢？可能正如作者所料，读者不会吻他，这不是他陷入热恋的读者会做出的背弃恋人的事；不过也有可能，吻是给爱人的，他这个卑微的第三者什么都可能得到，就是得不到读者的吻。不过这也不要紧，因为读者把写手瘫软的身子压倒在床上，可能写手足够幸运，他的外貌让读者感兴趣；可能写手足够幸运，今天读者心情大好，捉弄他也无所谓；也可能读者就是要上他了，写手拿不准主意到底要选哪个理由，反正他躺在读者身下，另一个人的热量和接触让他闭着眼睛发抖，他在不多的几次未成功的感情经历里一直都是那个沉迷肢体接触的人，现在被读者抚弄着，哪怕读者可能并不走心，只是随便地摸两下，他都会呜呜呻吟着，往对方怀里靠去。现在他不再思考道德准则了，现在读者在他的身边；现在他要想办法获得些回报，什么都行。读者的挑逗可能速度快了些，力度大了些，摸的位置敏感了些，写手就会咬着嘴唇浑身打颤，射在自己身上。他没有健康问题，自己弄自己时他总要搞好久，直到最终兴趣全无还高潮不了；但现在不一样，抚摸他的是他爱的人，哪怕对方并不爱他，只是想着自己被自己爱的人搂在怀里就足够他当场交代。写手仰躺着，看着自家的天花板，喘着粗气。读者在干什么呢？他八成是走开了吧，回到那个和他互相喜爱的人身边，回到他的正牌恋人身侧，而写手下次见到他们的时候还要笑着说恭喜，多少天纪念日都过了，你俩的感情真是惹人羡慕——

带着浓重的自我厌恶，写手想不下去了。他草草结了尾，没有像对待正经更新那样进行重读修正一些重复用词和错别字之类的低级错误，这作品他自己都看不下去；但他还是习惯地发出来，仍旧顶着匿名的账号，发在原创分区，希冀没人会看到，会领会到这无助的爱……


End file.
